<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tiny Succulents And Other Quarantine Shenanigans by drakaryss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546036">Tiny Succulents And Other Quarantine Shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss'>drakaryss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vikings (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bjorn Wants You All Out Of The House, Domestic Fluff, Hvitserk Wants To Kill Ivar, Ivar Wants To Live, Reader Wants To Embroider, The Catboys Are Back, Ubbe Wants To Sleep, what a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which reader takes up embroidery, Hvitserk and Ivar try to kill each other, Ubbe sleeps and Bjorn just wants to watch his goddamned show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bjorn (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ubbe (Vikings)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tiny Succulents And Other Quarantine Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Language, Hvitserk has a Nerf gun.</p><p>A/N: What a clusterfuck.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah, shit."</p><p>You brought your thumb up to your mouth, sucking the forming droplet of blood off your finger. Gently pushing the needle into the fabric, you set the embroidery hoop aside shifting slightly in your spot on the couch.</p><p>With his head on your lap, Ubbe shifted as well, blue eyes suddenly staring up at you. He stretched his entire body out with a small yawn, humming contentedly when you gently ran your fingers through his hair and scratched behind his ear.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Ubbe asked sleepily, nodding towards the finger in your mouth. You withdrew it from your hand and nodded in return, smiling softly at him.</p><p>"Yeah, just pinched myself with the sewing needle."</p><p>"Oh. On purpose?"</p><p>Ubbe flinched and hissed quietly when you flicked his ear, which twitched and flattened against his head for a moment. </p><p>"No, not on purpose, Ubbe. Now, go back to sleep," you said, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to his forehead. Satisfied and purring, Ubbe settled down once again, closing his eyes. In a matter of seconds, he was snoring soundly on your lap. </p><p>You took the embroidery hoop in your hands again, sighing as you examined what you had done so far.</p><p>Two tiny succulents done, one more to go.</p><p>Just as you plucked the sewing needle from the black square of fabric, the couch dipped by your side. Bjorn sat at your side, snatching the remote from the coffee table and immediately going on Netflix. Threading the needle through the fabric and pulling at the green thread, you spoke up.</p><p>"What are we watching, Bjorn?"</p><p>"I'm watching Punisher. You're going to keep..." Bjorn paused to look at you, tilting his head and leaning forward to get a better look at whatever it was you were doing. He quirked an eyebrow and sat back. "Embroidering houseplants, I guess."</p><p>"They're succulents, Bjorn. Get it right." You squeaked when he poked your side twice before playing an episode of his show. You paid it no mind, opting to continue your work.</p><p>Not even five minutes later, you heard a crash upstairs, followed by a loud yowl. You closed your eyes, inhaling deep through your nose and exhaling from your mouth as your head fell against the back of the couch.</p><p>Lord, here we go.</p><p>Ivar tumbled down the stairs with his crutches, almost crashing into the couch. You and Bjorn looked up at him, raising an eyebrow in perfect unison. Panting, Ivar pointed up the stairs.</p><p>"Hvitserk… Hvitserk is fucking crazy!"</p><p>"What did he do?" You asked while Bjorn turned back to the TV, deciding to tune out his brother's drama. </p><p>"I-"</p><p>"Ivar!"</p><p>Ivar took off again as Hvitserk barreled down the stairs, holding the orange Nerf gun in his hand. He was panting, too. His tail bristled in anger, and his eyes were slit and wild as they darted around. Searching for Ivar, you figured.</p><p>"Where is he?" Hvitserk asked, the Nerf gun shaking in his hand. You had to strongly fight the urge to roll your eyes at his theatrics. Lowering the embroidery hoop again, you huffed loudly.</p><p>Would you ever be allowed to finish your damn tiny succulents?</p><p>"What did he do this time, Hvitty?"</p><p>"He knocked over my tower! On purpose!"</p><p>You gasped, eyes wide. "No! The lego one we built last week? Stark Tower?"</p><p>Hvitserk could only nod, tears pooling in his eyes.</p><p>Oh, the poor thing.</p><p>You pouted, setting the embroidery hoop down on the coffee table. You'd finish it later. Bjorn threw his arm along the back of the couch, prompting you to set your head on his shoulder. But your eyes remained glued to Hvitserk.</p><p>"We worked so hard on assembling it…" You murmured, your eyes trailing to the dining room, where Ivar hid under the table.</p><p>Your eyes met for a moment, and Ivar's icy blue eyes bore into yours. He shook his head firmly, his ears flat against his head.</p><p>Shit, you worked all day on that damned lego tower with Hvitserk.</p><p>Your eyes traveled back to Hvitserk before you turned to the TV, snuggling against Bjorn's side and stroking Ubbe's hair.</p><p>"He's under the dining table."</p><p>"Fucking- Y/N!" You heard Ivar cry out. Hvitserk wasted no time in going after his brother, shooting foam bullets at him.</p><p>You could only sigh, tuning out the sound of their screams and the crashing of glass vases and clattering of silverware.</p><p>You'd deal with them later. Right now, Frank Castle was on screen, and you weren't going anywhere.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>